I need you
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kyo/Yuki. Después de tanto jugar al estira y suelta... era momento de tomar la decisión acerca de si dar el paso o separarse para siempre. Yaoi
1. Separación

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 1.**

**"Separación"**

**Comenzaba un nuevo día, el chico caminaba con un periódico bajo el brazo y una taza de té en la mano libre mientras la brisa movía sus negros cabellos, todo parecía perfecto… demasiado para ser cierto.**

**-MALDITA RATA!... OTRA VEZ DEJASTE TU VESTIDO EN _MI _HABITACIÓN!**

**-No es un vestido ¬¬… es una bata de baño y no es mía, es de Hiro**

**Si, había sido demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. El chico de cabello negro entró al comedor mientras una niña de cabello castaño servía a toda prisa el desayuno.**

**-Oh, Shigure-san!... no lo vi llegar**

**-No te preocupes Tohru- dijo el chico moviendo una mano y sonriendo… aquella niña era muy especial, había llegado a esa casa de pronto y ahora la necesitaban… les hacía la vida mas alegre**

**-Otra vez estan discutiendo- dijo la niña mas para si misma que para el chico frente a ella… inmediatamente supo de que estaba hablando cuando un estruendo en el segundo piso les llegó**

**-Un día de estos, nos van a anunciar que se divorcian- dijo Shigure abriendo el periódico mientras la niña lo miraba escandalizada**

**-No diga esas cosas Shigure-san!... si Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun lo escuchan**

**-Me gritarían, lo cual no sería extraño- continuó el joven tomando un sorbo de su té- dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso- en ese segundo un chico de cabello naranja cayó a sus espaldas, aparentemente desde una ventana del segundo piso- y en este caso, se trata de un piso ^^**

**-… ESA RATA, ESA RATA…!- gruñó el chico levantandose, aparentemente dispuesto a seguir dando pelea**

**-Si van a pelear, háganlo en cualquier otro lado, que se yo, en la escuela o donde los puedan arrestar ¬¬- dijo el chico dejando su taza en la mesa mientras el chico de cabello gris bajaba las escaleras- no podrían dejar sus estúpidos pleitos para después?**

**-Me es imposible dejar de hacer eso, cuando tengo a un gato detrás de mis talones- dijo simplemente Yuki mientras Kyo se acercaba para un nuevo pleito**

**-MIRA TU, MALDITA RATA…!**

**Una mano lo detuvo. Kyo volteó y sus ojos se toparon con los de la chica Honda, que lo agarraba del brazo y negaba con la cabeza. El chico se soltó del agarre y subió hacia su habitación dando un portazo.**

**-Que inmaduro- ****dijo Yuki moviendo la cabeza y volteando a ver a la chica que miraba hacia las escaleras- no le hagas caso Honda-san, es un animal**

**-Literalmente- agregó Shigure sonriendo- oye, a donde vas?**

**Yuki había comenzado a subir las escaleras sin responder. Este llegó hasta la habitación del pelirrojo y se paró detrás de el.**

**-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el gato. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana, refunfuñando quedamente**

**-Que me dejes en paz… aléjate de mi… estoy cansandome de esto**

**-Como si yo estuviera tan feliz de verte la cara todos los días- gruñó Kyo**

**El chico del signo de la rata frunció el cejo y salió, dejando a un gato muy pensativo… de verdad… tal vez, era hora de que se fuera por su propio camino…**

**TBC**


	2. Un despertar distinto

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap ****2****.**

**"Un despertar distinto"**

**Yuki regresó del bosque a donde había ido a relajarse durante algunos instantes. Tohru no lo había acompañado esta vez, se había quedado porque tenía mucho que lavar así que salió a solas.**

**Su mirada se dirigió en automático al segundo piso desde donde se observaba la ventana del gato… no sabía porque, siempre que regresaba del bosque miraba hacia arriba… que esperaba, acaso ver al gato en un nuevo intento fallido de ataque?... o simplemente verle ahí, con cara de idiota?... o qué?... a el no le interesaba… o si?**

**Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. No era necesario pensar en ello… en ese momento, Tohru salió con expresión de angustia de la casa y corría hacia el. Abrió un poco los ojos… había pasado algo? La chica llegó hasta el respirando rápido y luego…**

**-Se fue de la casa!- Yuki puso expresión de desconcierto y Tohru agitó la cabeza y lo miró profundamente con sus ojos almendrados- Kyo-kun se fue de casa!**

**-Seguramente fue a la tienda por leche o a dar una vuelta, Tohru-chan, no creo que sea nada grave- dijo sonriendole pero la chica levantó un papel**

**-No Yuki-kun, de verdad se fue- la voz de la chica se quebró un poco, cosa que asustó al chico rata- no dice a donde, pero parece que no es con Kazuma-sama**

**-Dejame ver- dijo el chico tomando el papel y comenzando a leerlo con expresión seria y mientras mas leia, abría un poco mas los ojos- entonces es verdad- dijo bajo y luego cerro los ojos y le dio el papel- Shigure ya lo sabe?**

**-No- dijo la chica con expresión triste bajando la mirada mientras Yuki caminaba de vuelta a la casa**

**-No te preocupes Tohru-chan, seguramente el muy tonto regresará cuando le de hambre- el chico entró a la casa y Tohru movió la cabeza**

**-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otro sitio, Kyo caminaba con un morral al hombro y algunas pertenencias mientras despotricaba contra la rata. Porqué seguía aguantandole tanto?... mejor irse de ahí no?.**

**Según Kazuma, Kyo soportaba estar ahí por Tohru… pero el no creía que fuera por eso. Ya llevaba rato preguntandoselo… que era lo que le había impedido antes irse de ahí?... sabía que algo, muy dentro de el, le había detenido fuertemente cada que intentaba irse… **

**Incluso esta vez mientras se alejaba, sentía que dejaba parte de su vida y de su corazón en esa casa… pero que idioteces! Sacudió la cabeza y caminó muchisimo mas decidido que antes, hasta que un sonido en su estómago le detuvo y abrió los ojos… había olvidado llevar alimento… como pensaba sobrevivir en las montañas sin comida?... podría matar algo, pero no estaba de humor como para ponerse a cazar.**

**Se maldijo a si mismo mientras daba la vuelta… tendría que llevarse comida sin que Shigure o alguien se diera cuenta… sobre todo esa rata…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En casa de los Sohma, Shigure leía con atención la nota dejada por Kyo y luego soltó un globito blanco.**

**-Bueno, Akito estará muy complacido cuando se entere de esto- dijo moviendo la cabeza y tomando un trago de su té; sonrió- muy delicioso Tohru**

**-Uh… gracias- dijo la chica aun con expresión triste**

**Shigure sonrió un poco, la niña realmente estaba preocupada por el gato… volteó a ver a Yuki, que también tenía una expresión perdida y estaba recargado en su mano; este, al notar la mirada del perro, cambió la mirada a una molesta.**

**-Pues yo también estoy feliz de que ese tipo se haya decidido a irse- dijo**

**-Una manera muy interesante de demostrarlo- dijo Shigure con su sempiterna sabiduría a lo que el chico con el signo de la rata le lanzó una mirada bastante desagradable**

**-Me adelantaré a la escuela- dijo y se retiró**

**Shigure observó al chico irse y luego a Tohru, que lo vió.**

**-Si no es mucha molestia…- comenzó mientras doblaba de manera inconsciente el dobladillo de su falda; Shigure volvió a sonreír**

**-Quieres quedarte por si regresa Kyo?... por mi esta bien, me gusta la compañía ^^**

**Tohru le sonrió agradecida.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yuki caminaba hacia su escuela, sin fijarse muy bien en el camino… realmente estaba molesto con el gato… mira que preocupar a la pobre de Tohru!... ese pelirrojo desagradecido no se merecía la preocupación de la chica… aunque… aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el también estaba preocupado… solo un poco…**

**Y si llovía?... Kyo estaba solo y si llegaba a perder su pulsera, estaría servido. Por lo menos, sería mas fácil de localizar. Un vientecillo helado corrió por la calle y Yuki se apretó mas en un chamarra… debió de haberse abrigado mejor, no había estado muy bien de salud y eso solo podría empeorarle…**

**De pronto, lo sintió. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras sentía el terror que lo inundaba por completo.**

**-Creí que te daría mas gusto verme- dijo una voz fría, sin emoción**

**Yuki se volteó de manera lenta mientras el cabeza de los Sohma, lo veía con expresión divertida desde el respaldo de una banca de parque, recargado en su mano.**

**-Vamos… yo se que te agrada verme**

**Yuki dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta… estaba completamente solo… y Akito se había levantado y había comenzado a acercarsele… su respiración comenzaba a cortarse… un ataque?... –_no, ahora no!- _pensó desesperado, mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a irse…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kyo estaba tomando el camino largo a casa… porqué?... había decidido ir rápido, pero su sexto sentido felino y un pequeño y punzante dolor en el corazón le habían dicho que era por otro lado. **

**Se agarró la cabeza.**

**-Ya qué- murmuró para si mismo**

**Estaba un poco neblinoso- _genial, lo que necesitaba, un ambiente mas deprimente-. _Entonces, fue cuando lo notó. Una sombra estaba cruzando el camino, un poco mas lejos… no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, pero había una segunda persona que parecía que había retrocedido- _un asalto?- _… Kyo frunció los ojos, tal vez debería intervenir. La segunda persona que había retrocedido, ahora se había inclinado como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de estómago y luego, había comenzado a agitarse.**

**_-No puede ser, le dispararon!- _****fue lo primero que pensó comenzando a caminar mas rápido… la persona estaba ahora en el piso, mientras una risa cruel rompió el silencio y Kyo palidecía rápidamente: esa risa… un momento… ese era Akito!... entonces la unica persona posible que estaría en el piso seria…. Kyo comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.**

**Akito se inclinó sobre el cuerpo caido de Yuki, que comenzaba a agitarse y a palidecer; Yuki tenía una mano en la garganta mientras el aire entraba cada vez menos… estaba comenzando a nublarse su vista**

**-No te preocupes- le susurró Akito tocandole el rostro- pronto me encargaré de que todo esto se te olvide**

**Una pequeña lagrima cayó hacia el pavimento. Cerro los ojos, mientras perdía lentamente el conocimiento cuando escuchó otra voz. Abrió los ojos, ya sin distinguir lo que decían y de manera muy dificultosa, alcanzó a distinguir a alguien que había arrojado a Akito contra el suelo.**

**Mas voces furiosas y alguien que gritaba algo, que por lo visto era una amenaza pero la segunda persona lejos de amedrentarse, se había lanzado hacia Akito que por lo visto, había huido. Yuki frunció un poco el ceño, mientras su cuerpo se entumecía cada vez mas… la persona en cuestión, que se había enfrentado a Akito estaba en serios aprietos.**

**Una mano cálida se deslizó por su rostro hasta su nuca y luego, su cabeza fue levantada y su boca abierta. Sintió como un poco de aire frío entraba a sus pulmones, alguien le había abierto la respiración al levantarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Alguien lo estaba cargando con mucho cuidado; se forzó a ver el rostro de su ayudante y alcanzó a ver el cabello rojo y los ojos preocupados. Su corazón latió deprisa, mientras se desmayaba.**

**-Kyo- susurró y perdió el conocimiento.**

**TBC**


	3. Un cambio brusco

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 3.**

**"Un cambio brusco"**

**Kyo se quedo observando durante un minuto al chico que se encontraba desmayado en sus brazos. Akito… que le iba a hacer?... en un principio cuando se le había echado encima, no lo habia pensado mucho, de hecho, era la tercera vez que se le enfrentaba por defender a la rata… sabía que iba a ser castigado, pero en esos momentos lo importante era ver que Yuki siguiera respirando, necesitaba su medicina pero YA!.**

**Frunció los ojos y lo sostuvo fuerte mientras echaba a correr bajo la lluvia, intentando cubrirlo un poco y rogando en su corazón, por que aguantara un poco mas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tohru estaba con las manos en las rodillas, viendo el suelo con una enorme expresión preocupada mientras Shigure leia el periodico, aparentemente puesto que sus ojos no se movian de un punto en el papel y de vez en vez, se fijaba levemente en la puerta.**

**-Hmm… me pregunto hasta donde habrá llegado Kyo esta vez?- ****dijo Shigure con voz cantarina aparentando estar tranquilo mientras Tohru pegaba un respingo**

**-A que se refiere, Shigure-san?**

**-Bueno, generalmente Kyo no va muy lejos y menos con este clima, lo mas seguro es que se quede dormido bajo cualquier árbol ^^**

**-Shigure-san, no diga esas cosas!**

**-Lo siento- rió un poco intentando animar a la niña- veamos… que pasa aquí?...- dijo bajo mirando en dirección a la entrada, donde se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y el correr de la puerta**

**Tohru se levanto a toda prisa, pero antes de llegar a la entrada del comedor Kyo había entrado respirando muy agitado, todo empapado, con el chico rata en brazos y cubierto con su chamarra. La chica se llevo una mano a la boca.**

**-Kyo-kun!... que le pasó a Yuki-kun?**

**-No hay tiempo, niña!- gruño Kyo- Shigure, necesitamos llamar a Hatori, Yuki esta muy mal, no se cuanto tiempo lleve sin respirar bien!... date prisa!**

**Tohru y Shigure se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al gato decir todo eso a prisa, llamando al chico por su nombre y que de nuevo este corriera a la sala, donde recostó al chico en un sillón poniendo una expresión extraña.**

**Shigure terminó la llamada, con la promesa de Hatori de ir lo mas rápido posible y se asomo a la habitación, donde se encontraban ambos chicos; Kyo tenia un semblante angustiado, entre el no saber que hacer o sentir. Le movió un poco los cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos al chico rata y siguió en cuclillas a su lado; Shigure suspiro y paso, sentandose también y abriendo la boca de Yuki, le introdujo un poco de medicamento a través de un tubito.**

**Kyo no volteo, solo miraba hacia delante cambiando la cara de angustia a una de casi inexpresiva molestia, mientras el chico del signo del perro soltaba una risita que hizo que el gato lo mirara con molestia.**

**-Se puede saber que es lo que te resulta gracioso?**

**-Nada, nada en especial- respondio el perro mientras cubria un poco al desmayado- es solo que me sorprende lo bien que ocultas que te preocupas por el… exceptuando en ocasiones como esta, claro**

**-A que te refieres con eso de que me preocupa?- dijo Kyo volteando a otro lado- solo… no podia dejarlo tirado o cualquier idiota en coche lo hubiera atropellado y luego, me echarian la culpa a mi por no haberlo traido**

**-Pero… acaso habia testigos que te echaran la culpa?- lo miro de manera astuta mientras el gato desviaba la mirada ofendido- admitelo… de todos nosotros, eres el unico que ha defendido a Yuki de Akito… si, me he dado cuenta- agregó al ver que el gato lo miraba sorprendido y a punto de replicar- cuando Akito fue a la escuela a ver a Yuki… nadie se dio cuenta, pero tu corriste a Akito… claro, que el que Tohru interviniera también fue de ayuda**

**-No se de que hablas- murmuro el pelirrojo**

**-No seas modesto… Akito estuvo hablando mucho sobre eso… tus miradas asesinas son muy identificativas en ti ^^**

**El gato movio la cabeza recordando… en parte tenía que darle crédito a Shigure, que se enteraba de todo… el día que Akito fue a buscar a Yuki, Kyo los había seguido y en efecto, Akito se había dado cuenta de su presencia…y bueno, tenía que admitir también que estuvo presionando a Akito hasta que este se fue…**

**Shigure observaba los ojos del felino, adivinando por la expresión un poco de sus pensamientos.**

**-Tambien… cuando a Yuki le dio aquel ataque en la carrera… estabas muy preocupado… jejeje, sabes? A veces eres demasiado evidente…**

**-Deja de hablar estupideces!- exclamo Kyo levantandose de pronto**

**-Pero vaya, que chico tan volátil!- dijo Shigure mientras el chico apretaba los puños**

**-Ya dejale en paz- interrumpio una voz- y dejenme pasar, con este escandalo, ustedes solo lograrán empeorarlo**

**Hatori pasó entre ambos, sacando su estetoscopio y comenzando una revisión rápida de Yuki. Kyo se quedó unos momentos, para luego irse por las escaleras bajo la escrutadora mirada del chico perro.**

**-Cuanto tiempo lleva desde el ataque?**

**-No debe ser mas de media hora- dijo Shigure volteando a ver al médico. Se quedaron así un rato mas- como lo ves?**

**-Kyo lo trajo muy a tiempo- respondio Hatori guardando sus cosas e inyectando al chico blanco, que se estremecio un poco cuando la aguja atraveso su piel- si se hubiera quedado un rato mas y bajo esa lluvia…**

**-Entiendo- Shigure suspiró- Akito no se da por vencido con el, neh?**

**-Yuki es su juguete preferido- Hatori movio la cabeza- mientras mas pueda hacerle sufrir y mientras mas pueda torturarlo, el disfrutara… asi es el- frunció la mirada- en estos momentos, Yuki esta estable, pero… esta demasiado débil, no se va a recuperar bien a menos que consiga un medicamento llamado Sohari… pero solo lo tienen en Shibuya… tardara mas o menos una semana que les llegue el pedido…**

**-Entonces, alguno de nosotros tiene que ir hasta alla y traerlo- Shigure se levanto- te parece si yo voy mañana a traerlo?**

**-No, llama a Ayame a ver si el puede ir esta noche, mientras mas pronto lo traigamos mas pronto mejorara Yuki… no me gustaría que esto empeorara- La expresión de Hatori estaba muy seria y Shigure se dio cuenta que el chico con el signo del Dragon no le había dicho del todo como se encontraba Yuki**

**-Entonces, eso haré- murmuró sin darse cuenta de que una sombra se retiraba lentamente de las escaleras**

**Shigure llamó a Ayame, quien al enterarse de lo de su hermanito acepto mas que encantado de ir.**

**-Dejaré a Mine a cargo, yo me parto en 15 minutitos!- grito Ayame, entre la preocupación y la emoción de poder ser util a su hermano**

**Shigure sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza mientras colgaba y se iba al segundo piso, buscando al gato para anunciarle las noticias de Hatori.**

**Estaba seguro de que querría saberlo, después de todo el chico estaba preocupado.**

**-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooo- canturreo Shigure abriendo la puerta de la habitación del felino… pero no había nadie adentro.**

**Shigure puso una expresión sorprendida y luego, notó que aun faltaba el morral del gato… pero este lo había subido… y ahora no estaba… abrió los ojos y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal… que estaba completamente abierta.**

**-Hay Kamisama- el perro se agarró la cabeza; segundos después estaba llamando a Ayame, cancelando todo.**

**-Pero…**

**-Mejor vente a la casa- le dijo Shigure- tal vez te necesitemos aquí**

**Hatori no dijo nada, mientras Shigure se paraba frente a la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior preguntandose que pasaría por la cabeza del gato… y sonrió… mientras varias calles mas lejos, el chico de cabello naranja corria como alma perseguida, hacia alguna ciudad… donde vendían cierta medicina…**

**TBC**


	4. Escucha tu corazón

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 4.**

**"Escucha tu corazón"**

**Yuki se agitaba mucho en el sillón. Hatori lo revisaba a cada 5 minutos mientras Shigure lo mantenía cubierto; Hatori movió la cabeza.**

**-Prepara la tina con agua fría- dijo mientras Shigure lo miraba un poco preocupado- la fiebre no cede y sigue aumentando… hay que bajarsela**

**-Lo haré yo- Ayame estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala y su expresión de siempre estaba sustituida por una de total preocupación- en lo que hago eso, que Shigure lo desvista**

**El perro y el dragón asintieron mientras Ayame se dirigía derechito al baño a preparar la tina; Shigure comenzó a preparar a Yuki y Hatori preparó dos inyecciones mas… Shigure las miró un poco asustado y rio nervioso.**

**-No crees que estás exagerando con las inyecciones?**

**-Podría no ponerselas y esperar a que su temperatura subiera mas y que luego tuvieras que pagar un hospital decente- dijo con voz suave y a Shigure le salieron muchas gotitas en la cabeza**

**-No… no lo digo por eso- respondió rápido**

**-O tal vez, es que acaso no confías en mi…- continuó Hatori mientras Shigure ponía expresión de deformet**

**-Ya, ya, ya entendí- lloriqueo- tu eres el experto**

**Shigure cargó el cuerpo del chico rata y se lo llevó al baño, seguido muy de cerca por Hatori.**

**-Realmente crees que Kyo llegue a tiempo?**

**La expresión de Shigure se volvió seria al escuchar a su primo y asintió.**

**-El llegará con la medicina- dijo y luego, miró a Yuki y sonrió- Kyo no permitirá que le suceda nada a Yuki**

**-Creí que Kyo odiaba a Yuki- dijo Hatori aunque sus palabras sonaban como si el tampoco creyera eso del todo**

**-Ahhhhhhh, hay muchos secretos en la familia Sohma… no crees?- Shigure le guiñó un ojo a Hatori y este sonrió**

**Tohru solo estaba un poco asomada desde su habitación con una expresión muy preocupada mientras alguien le abrazaba un brazo.**

**-Yuki estará bien- Momiji le sonrió aunque la niña solo movió la cabeza; el niño conejo le movió un poco- Kyo-chan llegará pronto con la medicina… confía en él…**

**Tohru asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto, donde miró el cielo negro nocturno donde los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en vez… y juntó las manos, rogando por que el gato estuviese bien y llegara a tiempo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ah… nada como una buena lluvia, no crees?**

**Akito veía por la ventana de su mansión con una sonrisa sádica y soltó una risa fría; un chico en la puerta solo movió la cabeza.**

**-Veo que no pudo traer al joven Yuki**

**La sonrisa de Akito cambió bruscamente por una expresión de intenso odio**

**-Ese maldito gato… lamentará haberseme enfrentado**

**-Como usted diga… aunque… yo creo…**

**-Tu no estás aquí para creer!- explotó Akito- ahora lárgate Kureno!**

**-Si señor- dijo el joven mientras salía de la habitación del cabeza de los Sohma- aunque… yo creo… que el joven Yuki se le esta escapando de las manos- sonrió un poco**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En una estación de autobuses, varias personas caminaban de un lado a otro dándose prisa por abordar aquellos que les llevarían a sus destinos; las madres estiraban a sus pequeños para meterles prisa, señores con sus enormes sombrillas negras y a toda prisa para poder llegar a casa… uno que otro indigente que pedía dinero…**

**Todos iban con prisa, protegiendose del aguacero que se les cernía, frío y copioso… de tal manera que nadie notaba al joven pelirrojo sentado en una de las orillas de la sala de espera, que movía un billete entre sus dedos sin ver realmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor… **

**Kyo Sohma estaba completamente empapado, pero no le importaba mucho…tenía que ser paciente, tenía que esperar, esperar… de esa manera, podría llegar mas rápido a Shibuya…**

**-Media hora para el bus con dirección a Shibuya!**

**Media hora!?... el gato comenzó a maldecirse, si hubiera corrido con mas velocidad hubiera podido tomar el bus de las 10, en lugar de tener que esperar al de media noche!**

**Se agarró la cabeza desesperado… si algo le pasara a Yuki… abrió los ojos mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia que caían al piso… desde cuando había comenzado a preocuparse tanto por el chico rata?... porqué, si lo odiaba tanto?... lo odiaba… el odiaba a la rata, la rata tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que le había pasado!**

**Kyo sonrió pensando en esto y luego, cambió su expresión a una de furia interna… desde cuando había comenzado a mentirle a sus sentimientos, desde cuando había comenzado a mentirle a su corazón?... Kazuma se lo había dicho una y mil veces… no era nada saludable mentirse a si mismo y mucho menos, con los sentimientos del corazón… desde cuando…?**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tenía siete años. Apenas y estaba comenzando a salir de casa a escondidas, estaba harto de estar encerrado… Hatsuharu siempre lo molestaba de cobarde, por no atreverse a asomarse al mundo… quería conocer mas…**

**Estaba entrando a uno de los jardines prohibidos, el sabía que no debería de estar ahí, si lo veían se metería en un grave aprieto, después de todo el gato no DEBIA acercarse a la parte interna de la casa Sohma… pero el quería ver, quería conocer que era lo que no le estaba permitido ver… porque cuando una cosa se prohibe, la tentación es muchísimo mas fuerte y mas en un chico como lo era el…**

**Y entonces fue cuando chocaron. El niño de cabello naranja se agarró la cabeza, un poco confuso mientras alguien mas estaba encima de el… **

**_-Oye, fijate por donde vas!_**

**El niño había levantado la cabeza, y entonces notó esos delicados ojos violeta sobre los suyos, asustados y temerosos… el niño pelirrojo nunca había visto algo mas hermoso y no pudo despegarse de ellos. El niño sobre el estaba llorando… que había pasado?**

**Le ayudó a levantarse, mientras lo miraba confundido.**

**_-Eres un ángel?_**

**El niño que lloraba lo miró confuso durante algunos segundos y luego lentamente, comenzó a reir. El pelirrojo levanto una ceja ante la reacción del niño frente a el y luego, también rió… era extraño, pero ahí había comenzado todo…**

**Caminaron juntos durante un buen rato, el niño con el que había chocado era muy agradable, por no decir bonito… el le contó sobre las habitaciones y lugares de la casa, mientras el pelirrojo le contaba sobre lo poco que había visto fuera de aquel lugar… el pequeño angel estaba encantado, el jamás había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de salir…**

**_-Debe ser bonito el exterior- _****le dijo el pequeño de ojos violetas mirando el cielo**

**_-Tu también eres bonito- _****dijo el pelirrojo sin pena después de todo, era un niño- _te gustaría salir?_**

**_-De verdad podría?- _****dijo el niño de ojos violeta mientras el pelirrojo le tomaba de la mano**

**_-Claro!... si nos damos prisa, podrás ver algunas cosas, y nadie notará que nos fuimos_**

**El pequeño sonrió de manera luminosa y asintió. Había sido una tarde muy divertida… por primera vez _eran libres._ Habían corrido, habían jugado, e incluso el pelirrojo le había enseñado un movimiento de karate que había visto en la televisión… y el pequeño ángel aprendía muy rapido.**

**Pero… **

**Algo no había salido bien. Akito… ese maldito de Akito… se habían enterado en la Main House de la desaparición de uno de los pequeños… y cuando lo encontraron, estaba dormido en el hombro del gato… el gato estaba dentro de la casa!**

**El castigo del pelirrojo no había sido muy duro, los golpes no le eran nada… pero al pequeño ángel, la suerte no le había sonreído muy bien… lo habían encerrado, en una habitación negra donde solo algunos saben las atrocidades que le hicieron al pequeño…**

**El caso fue que después de aquella ocasión, cuando volvió a ver al pequeño… a _su _pequeño… ya no era igual… sus ojos para con él habían cambiado, ahora había un destello acusador, como si todo lo malo que le hubiera pasado fuera su culpa… y a el también comenzaron a alimentarle con culpa y odio, algo que el no deseaba tener… pero de lo que lo obligaron a alimentarse durante años y años…**

**Kyo miró hacia el cielo y suspiró… era una lástima… sonrió un poco, porque lo que nadie sabía era que todo había sido fingido… dañarle realmente?... jamás, primero se cortaría las venas antes que dañarle… que era perder una y otra vez, si le sabía que estaba ahí, que estaba bien, que estaba fuerte?... que era que lo humillara, que era realmente pelear de esa manera si sabía que eso lo hacia sentirse mejor?...**

**Estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de que todo ese tiempo había sido fingir una y otra vez sus derrotas, estaría furioso… por eso no decía nada, mejor verle feliz a distancia prudente, pero saberle feliz era lo único que le importaba…**

**-Camino Shibuya!... aquellos que van hacia Shibuya, suban de inmediato y en orden por favor!**

**Kyo se levantó pesadamente del suelo y recogió su morral. Era hora de ir por la medicina que sería capaz de sanar a su pequeño… a su pequeño ángel…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unas sombras se movían a su alrededor… y entre ellas, estaba la voz de Akito que se reía de el… pero… también había algo mas… unos brazos que se aferraban por detrás de el… se sentía tan seguro… cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que aquellos brazos lo protegieran… era extraño, pero creía recordar haberse sentido de esa manera, tan protegido, tan solo una vez… **

**Sintió pesado su cuerpo y bastante caliente, como si tuviera muchísimas cosas encima. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, con un buen de montón de cobijas encima… y le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse. Alguien estaba a su lado… quien era?... vio la sombra obscura que se iba aclarando de a poco y se sintió extrañamente vacío cuando se dio cuenta de que era Shigure… pero porqué la sensación de abandono?... miró un poco hacia los lados y el chico del signo del perro soltó una risita…**

**-Lamento no ser tu queridisimo Kyo- le dijo**

**Yuki puso expresión molesta mientras Shigure terminaba.**

**-No molestes- dijo con voz débil**

**-Intenta no moverte- le dijo al ver que Yuki hacia un esfuerzo por incorporarse y recostándolo**

**Entonces, Yuki palideció y el chico perro a toda prisa volvió a introducirle medicamento en la boca a través de un tubito.**

**-Aun estas débil- le dijo preocupado- si haces mucho esfuerzo, volverás a tener un ataque**

**-Donde está…?**

**Yuki se calló y Shigure levantó una ceja… el chico rata había estado a punto de preguntar por Kyo… pero a él que le importaba?**

**-Donde está quien?**

**-Tohru- dijo casi de inmediato, cosa que le resultó muy evidente a Shigure que sonrió**

**-Tohru está por llegar con tu almuerzo- dijo el perro mientras Yuki parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos**

**En esos momentos, la chica entró con una bandeja y abrió mucho los ojos al ver al chico rata despierto.**

**-Yuk-kun, que bueno verte despierto!- dijo la chica al tiempo que la bandeja que sostenía se tambaleaba un poco y Shigure le ayudaba a sostenerla- gomen**

**-Esta bien ^^- dijo Shigure mientras una de sus manos humeaba puesto que parte de la sopa le había salpicado**

**Tohru le acomodó la bandeja en el regazo y Shigure lo ayudo a acomodarse para que comiera. Después de un rato, Yuki ya había terminado y Tohru se retiró con los platos para lavarlos. Yuki volvió a recostarse, mirando hacia la ventana mientras Shigure leía una de sus novelas romanticas.**

**-Porqué me siento mal todavía?- murmuró el chico rata**

**-Porque estás muy delicado- respondió Shigure mirando preocupado al chico rata- necesitas de un medicamento especial para recuperarte por completo, el ataque sumado al susto que te metió Akito, mas haberte mojado en la lluvia… deberías estar feliz de poder estar en casa y despierto**

**-Akito- Yuki se estremeció mientras recordaba muchas cosas- no necesitaba que ese estúpido gato me defendiera**

**-Estoy seguro de que si- dijo Shigure dejando el libro en la cómoda al lado de Yuki- cuando dejarán de ser tan cabezas duras?... si Kyo no hubiera llegado… en estos momentos estarías en la Main House**

**Yuki cerró un poco los ojos, mientras Shigure le acariciaba la frente con cariño.**

**-Kyo estaba muy preocupado por ti- le dijo en tono bajo y Yuki abrió mucho los ojos**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Kyo no solo te defendió de Akito ayer- le dijo ante la mirada de asombro de la rata- sino que en cuanto se enteró de que estabas grave y necesitabas del medicamente, se fue sin decirnos nada… Kyo realmente se preocupa por ti, pero no lo demuestra mucho… y yo se que tu también te preocupas por el**

**-Yo jamás me preocuparía por ese estúpido gato- murmuró Yuki mirando hacia otro lado, aunque Shigure sonrió- yo lo odio**

**-De verdad lo odias- murmuró Shigure cerrando los ojos y recargandose en su silla- supongo que también lo odiabas cuando lo seguiste bajo esa tormenta durante su transformación… y lo odiabas tanto que lo abrazaste… a pesar de su aspecto… lo odiabas cuando Tohru y yo los descubrimos durmiendo juntos en la mesa… y supongo que también lo odiabas cuando estabas tan preocupado por el, que Hatsuharu se asustó y hasta Tohru lo notó… como le dije a Kyo, son demasiado evidentes…**

**-No te entiendo a que te refieres con evidentes- gruñó la rata**

**-Evidentes en el sentido de que se preocupan el uno por el otro…**

**Yuki cerró los ojos.**

**-Kyo me odia**

**A pesar de que intentó ser neutral, su voz denotaba algo de dolor que el perro distinguió.**

**-Pues tiene una manera muy extraña de demostrar su odio hacia ti- dijo el perro- si esta es la… en que número vamos?... tercera o cuarta vez en que se expone a que Akito lo mande matar, con tal de verte sano y salvo…**

**Yuki abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su primo, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y recargado en la silla.**

**-Kyo se ha enfrentado a Akito, solo por ti- continuó el perro mientras Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba- cuando algo te sucede… Kyo se siente culpable, creyendo que si el hubiera estado, que si el hubiera hecho… tal vez suene un poco directo… pero Kyo te quiere muchísimo Yuki, me atrevería a decir que si algo te pasara, el se moriría del dolor…**

**Yuki cerró nuevamente los ojos… Kyo lo quería?... _realmente _Kyo lo quería?... a él?... a la rata?... el escuchar a Shigure decir aquellas palabras, hicieron que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que jamás había sentido… o si… una sola vez… cuando era muy pequeño… pero no recordaba con quien… recordaba a un niño… **

**Solo esa vez, con aquella persona se había sentido completamente seguro… a salvo y feliz… pero no recordaba quien era… porqué odiaba a Kyo?... solo recordaba que en el cuarto obscuro, Akito le repetía una y otra vez… _Esto es culpa del gato… Kyo hizo que yo te hiciera esto… el tiene la culpa de que te este lastimando…_ eso era, desde pequeño, le enseñaron que, todo su dolor y sufrimiento eran culpa del pelirrojo, a pesar de que este no le había tocado…**

**-Yo… no se…- de pronto, Yuki se sintió vacío completamente… el corazón comenzó a dolerle… le necesitaba… necesitaba tenerlo a su lado… no entendía del todo sus sentimientos, el porque de pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verle…- no se que siento…**

**-Escucha tu corazón- le dijo Shigure mientras Yuki se estremecía un poco**

**-Yo… lo necesito a mi lado Shigure…- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara del chico rata y su primo se levantó, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó dejando que este se le recargara- quiero que regrese… quiero que esté a mi lado- sollozó**

**En un autobús, camino a Shibuya, Kyo despertó, con un pequeño dolor oprimiéndole el corazón. Miró a través de la ventana, la lluvia de aquella mañana que mojaba el pavimento y no pudo dejar de pensar en su pequeño ángel, que estaba muy lejos de él.**

**-Espera solo un poco mas, pronto estaré a tu lado… otra vez…- murmuró sin saber muy bien, el porque o el significado de sus propias palabras, salidas de su corazón… **

**TBC**


	5. Sueños y pesadillas

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 5.**

**"Sueños y Pesadillas"**

**Caminaba por el bosque que estaba detrás de la residencia Sohma. Ya había tomado por costumbre irse por ahí cuando no deseaba ser molestado o cuando quería estar solo para pensar… para pensar en el… porqué no podía sacarselo de la cabeza?**

**Pero que baka se sentía… si ya sabía el porqué!. La pregunta era, porqué no podía decirselo? Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras seguía caminando… como el otro baka de Hatsuharu si podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y el se mordía la lengua cada que se le salía decir algo sobre lo que sentía por Yuki? Escuchó una voz, muy familiar un poco mas lejos… era extraño, no recordaba haber ido nunca por esa parte del terreno Sohma… de hecho, solo una vez había querido ir por ahí pero Tohru no le había dejado… pero esa voz no era de Tohru… era de…**

**Para estarse seguro, siguió caminando hacia donde escuchaba la voz… estaba seguro, ese era…**

**Llegó hasta el sitió y vio al chico de espaldas a él, sentado en el piso y tarareando algo… Kyo se quedó parado mirandolo, sin atrever a moverse y romper aquella visión que se le hacía muy hermosa. Eso, hasta que el chico volteó secandose la frente y le sonrió.**

**-Por cuanto tiempo pensabas quedarte ahí parado mirandome Kyo?**

**-No me hagas preguntas, rata tonta, yo puedo ver lo que se me pegue en gana- le respondió frunciendo el cejo… y ahí estaba otra vez, sin poder evitar el responder de aquella manera… pero…**

**Yuki, en lugar de enojarse tan solo sonrió y se volteó de nuevo tarareando y trabajando en algo que el gato no alcanzaba a ver. Que estaba haciendo? Se acercó por detrás del chico y se asomó un poco. **

**Parecía un pequeño huerto y Yuki trabajaba en él. Nunca lo había visto, suponía que el chico rata lo mantenía oculto para que nadie se riera de el… tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo aunque… parecía que Yuki estaba teniendo un problema con algunas de las plantitas frente a el.**

**-Necesitas plantarlas un poco mas profundo- dijo el gato inclinandose y metiendo un poco mas las plantitas en la tierra, mientras Yuki lo miraba muy sorprendido.**

**-Cómo… cómo sabes de esto?**

**-Cuando vivía con mi madre, no tenía nada mas interesante que hacer, mas que trabajar en el jardín- respondió encogiendose de hombros y notando la mirada violeta del chico, hasta llegar al grado en que se sonrojó- oh, vamos, no es nada especial! ¬¬**

**-Bueno- dijo Yuki volviendo a su trabajo- solo se me hizo extraño en ti**

**-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi- dijo cruzandose de brazos y Yuki volvió a enderezarse y a sonreirle**

**-De verdad?... como qué?**

**-Ehh… eso no te interesa!**

**Kyo se volteó hacia otro lado, con varias arruguitas en la cabeza mientras Yuki comenzaba a reir… Kyo volteó un poco, nunca había visto al chico reir de esa manera… se veía tan hermoso… el no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, mientras el chico rata lo miraba y no dejaba de sonreír.**

**-Tal vez… tu y yo necesitamos aprender mas sobre el otro… no crees?**

**-Tal vez…**

**Kyo se encogió de hombros, no le molestaba en absoluto el como estaban en ese momento… no era necesario discutir, porqué arruinar ese momento? En eso, Yuki se le recargó en un hombro y cerró los ojos. A Kyo se le erizo un poco el pelo (así, con las orejas de gato y la cola paradas) y luego sonrió y abrazó al chico a su lado… **

**-PARADA UNO!**

**Todo se desapareció. El chico pelirrojo pegó un respingo y comenzó a maldecir contra todo lo que había alrededor… porqué le habían hecho eso?... había sido un sueño tan bonito. Se recargó en el asiento del autobús con los brazos cruzados y mirada peligrosa… **

**Como estaría su pequeño ángel?... su mirada de furia cambió a una de angustia, al pensar que pudiera estar poniendose peor y el sin conseguir aun el medicamento… y tenía muy poco tiempo. Y si Yuki empeoraba?... tenía que hacer algo…**

**Volteo hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que, el autobús haría muchas paradas y si quería llegar antes tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta. **

**-Hey, chico!**

**Kyo no se detuvo a voltear, tan solo se bajó del bus y comenzó a correr en dirección a Shibuya… cortaría por la montaña, de esa manera llegaría en la mitad de tiempo y así mas pronto regresaría al lado de Yuki… tenía que hacerlo… le estaba haciendo demasiada falta…**

**-No puedo creer que diga esto pero… necesito a Yuki… te necesito a mi lado…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la casa Sohma, se veía mucho movimiento en la habitación del chico rata. Tohru estaba en la salita con las manos apretadas y los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba a los mas grandes hablar de manera apresurada.**

**El chico rata estaba empeorando con cada hora que pasaba… Hatori movió la cabeza y retiró el estetoscopio del pecho del chico, que se agitaba violentamente; Shigure secó la frente del chico y miró al doctor de los Sohma con expresión preocupada.**

**-Si esto sigue así, tendremos que ingresarlo a un hospital- dijo el dragón**

**Shigure miró hacia un lado y cerró los ojos frotandose la frente.**

**-No puedo creer que haya empeorado tan de repente… anoche estaba consiente**

**Hatori negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba otra inyección para ponersela al chico rata.**

**-A mi tampoco me agrada esto Shigure- dijo dándole unos ligeros golpecitos a la inyección- a mi tampoco me agrada **

**Shigure sostuvo el cuerpo del chico mientras Hatori le introducía el medicamento en un brazo. Desde la puerta Momiji y Hatsuharu observaban, muy preocupados.**

**-Yuki se va a mejorar… verdad Haru?- dijo Momiji con una expresión seria, muy rara vez vista en el**

**El chico vaca sonrió un poco y abrazo levemente al niño conejo, para animarlo un poco.**

**-Yuki estará bien- le dijo revolviendo un poco sus cabellos rubios; Momiji cerró un poco los ojos- vas a ver, Kyo regresará a tiempo- terminó suspirando y Momiji sonrió comprensivo al ver la mirada triste de Hatsuharu… este se dio cuenta, había perdido a Yuki… y la verdad le deseaba mucha suerte al gato, el había ganado.**

**-Tienes toda la razón, Yuki estará muy bien en cuanto el gato regrese**

**Ayame les puso las manos en los hombros y los alejó de la habitación**

**-No es conveniente pequeños, que ustedes estén viendo todo eso**

**Los chicos se dejaron llevar por la serpiente, que también estaba preocupado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Oh vamos… tienes que admitir que te gusta**

**Todo estaba negro. Aunque no podía ver, sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo por todo lo que sentía en su cuerpo y el dolor que le estaba causando… desgraciadamente no podía quejarse, puesto que su boca no estaba libre.**

**Cuando por fin pudo tomar aire, la persona frente a el lo apretó mas haciendole gritar… y el chico comenzó a reir de una manera escalofriante, mientras Yuki seguía llorando de manera desesperada.**

**-Ya dejame en paz!**

**-No quiero- Akito lo miraba sonriendo, sin soltarlo y para divertirse lo agitó un poco contra la pared- tu sabes lo que eres y siempre serás… mi juguete preferido**

**-No… no…**

**-Vamos, sigue llorando… me gusta que hagas eso…**

**No era la primera vez. Yuki siguió llorando desesperado puesto que no podía moverse, no podía huir… por eso odiaba el cuarto oscuro… sus peores pesadillas estaban encerradas en ese lugar, donde Akito solía hacer lo que quería con el… **

**Sentía asco de si mismo, deseaba desaparecer, morir… **

**Y estaba solo. Nadie iría a ayudarlo… tal vez…**

**Akito se separó de el, dejandole caer en el suelo. No podía moverse, pero de repente la habitación ya no estaba tan oscura… Akito había desaparecido… y…**

**Sintió que alguien lo tenía abrazado… acaso era…?**

**-Kyo?**

**-Shhhhh… no hables…**

**El chico gato lo tenía contra él y por alguna razón, el cuerpo ya no le dolía en absoluto. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la Main House, sino en la orilla del lago que estaba en los terrenos de la casa de Shigure.**

**-Cómo… cómo….?**

**-Llegamos aquí?- dijo el gato secando con una mano los ojos de Yuki- simple, esto fue muy fácil de cambiar**

**-Cambiar?**

**-No te has dado cuenta, pequeño?- le dijo Kyo sonriendo ante la confusa mirada de Yuki- esto es un sueño… estás soñando**

**-Pero… pero… Akito**

**Kyo puso una expresión de asco y desagrado que Yuki relacionó con su persona, hasta que escuchó claramente como el pelirrojo murmuraba**

**-Maldito Akito… Esos eran recuerdos Yuki- dijo el gato sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza contra el y acariciando suavemente su frente- era una horrible pesadilla, no recuerdes mas eso**

**-Entonces… todo esto es un sueño- dijo de manera triste mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba confundido**

**Un sueño… realmente Kyo no estaba a su lado. Yuki cerró los ojos y se recargó mas en el pecho de el gato, mientras este seguía mirandolo… y entonces sonrió.**

**-Realmente… me falta poco para llegar a Shibuya**

**Yuki no dijo nada, hasta unos segundos después… abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró, mientras el gato le sonreía aun mas.**

**-Que quieres decir… Kyo…?**

**-No se como sucedió esto- dijo el gato sonrojado y mirando hacia el frente- pero tal parece que de alguna forma… nuestros sueños se han conectado…**

**-De verdad eres tu?- Yuki sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, podía acaso ser eso verdad?... sería Kyo?- Donde estás?**

**-En la montaña, me falta cosa de medio día para llegar a Shibuya pero necesitaba dormir- dijo**

**A Yuki se le humedecieron los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza comenzando a llorar nuevamente.**

**-Yuki, no… no llores!- dijo.**

**Yuki comenzó a reir, recordando que al chico le ponía muy nervioso el llanto de las personas, pero aun así el pelirrojo lo estaba abrazando también.**

**-Por favor, regresa pronto… me haces mucha falta**

**-Y tu a mi- le dijo**

**Ambos sonrieron, era increíble lo fácil que era exponer sus corazones en un sueño… lo único que faltaba para hacerlo perfecto era…**

**Kyo no se espero. Tenía que hacerlo. Con cuidado, tomó la barbilla del chico rata y le levantó el rostro, hasta que sus ojos se miraban directamente.**

**Con suavidad, junto su rostro con el de él y lo besó.**

**Nada podía arruinar aquel sueño, que se había convertido de una pesadilla en un perfecto cielo.**

**TBC**


	6. La medicina de Shibuya

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 6.**

**"La medicina de Shibuya"**

**Kyo despertó en medio del bosque, todo mojado y con un dolor agudo en la espalda, puesto que había dormido sentado y recargado en un árbol. Pero que incómodo ¬¬… pero… aquel sueño…**

**En el estaba Yuki… y lo había besado!... podría auto engañarse, diciendo que aquel sueño había sido su peor pesadilla… pero el caso era que había sido el mejor de todos sus sueños, y lo mejor, era que había sido correspondido por Yuki.**

**Era extraño… pero genial. Muy en lo profundo, el sabía que _él _era su Yuki, que eran ambos en una misma dimensión del sueño y que realmente, Yuki le quería también. Se tocó los labios, intentando recordar la sensación de los labios del chico rata sobre los suyos, y después de hacer un esfuerzo, lo consiguió.**

**Había sido una sensación muy suave y agradable… era como si realmente hubiera ocurrido. Era una lástima que estuvieran tan separados, tan lejos el uno del otro. Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, sacudiendose el polvo y las ramitas de la ropa, y algo pinchó su dedo.**

**-Argh! Estúpida hormiga!**

**Se quitó al bichito del dedo y lo aplastó entre sus dedos… pero eso no apagó su ira. No estuvo conforme hasta haber encontrado un hormiguero y comenzar a aplastar a aquellos pobres bichitos hasta que se cansó.**

**-Jajaja… estúpidos insectos… acaso creen que derrotarían al gran Kyo Sohma?**

**Claro que el haberse quedado quieto sobre el hormiguero no le ayudó de mucho, puesto que comenzaron a salir miles de hormigas de este, y se le treparon por dentro de la ropa… y ya se imaginarán.**

**-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! %)(/%/()**

**…**

**Yuki abrió un poco los ojos, y sonrió. Primero había soñado con Kyo… había comenzado como una horrible pesadilla, con Akito atormentándolo, como era costumbre… para terminar con Kyo recatandole, sabía que si alguien se enteraba, sería la burla de la familia, pero eso no importaba… en el sueño, Kyo lo había besado.**

**Un beso un poco posesivo, pero ese era Kyo… así siempre era con todo, y ahora con el… hmm… tal vez, podría cambiar un poco eso, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, aquel carácter podría ayudarlo al momento de ser acosado…**

**Un momento… acaso él estaba pensando en usar a Kyo como guardaespaldas?... sonrió un poco, la idea no era tan mala, después de todo, Kyo se había desquitado con su jardín, utilizando casi todas sus verduras… pues bien, era su turno de vengarse.**

**También había soñado otra cosa… eso había sido repentino, de repente, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando alrededor, cuando vió al gato pisoteando un hormiguero… infantil, tal y como era, pero luego, las hormigas tomaron revancha, cubriendole y picoteándole.**

**En un principio se había preocupado, pero nah!, era un sueño, muy gracioso por cierto, pero sueño al fin… KYo no sería tan tonto como para…**

**Corrección, si lo era.**

**Se movió un poco, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Todo su cuarto se desenfocó y el aire comenzó a faltarle… no, simplemente no entraba nada. Era una sensación desesperante, estaba demasiado asustado, no quería morir, no ahora!**

**No ahora que había reconocido que amaba a Kyo, no ahora que este le había correspondido de aquella manera y le había jurado que regresaría…el lo iba a esperar, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida, no moriría, no aún…**

**Sintió algo que abría su boca y un líquido frío, que poco a poco abrió sus pulmones, permitiendo la entrada al vital aire… gracias a Dios que Shigure seguía a su lado, no podía imaginarse estar el solo.**

**-Como te sientes?**

**Yuki intentó responder, pero fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no le salía la voz. De hecho, casi no sentía su cuerpo, estaba demasiado débil por todos los ataques que había tenido, incluso, alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que traía una fiebre altísima… por eso sentía tanto frío.**

**Shigure entendió la situación, así que movió la cabeza y sonrió, acariciandole un poco el cabello.**

**-No te esfuerces en hablar- le dijo sonriendo- vas a estar bien… tan solo resiste un poco mas, Kyo regresará muy pronto**

**Shigure se extrañó en ese momento; los ojos de Yuki brillaron cuando este mencionó al gato… que había pasado?.**

**El perro salió de la habitación, puesto que Ayame lo iba a relevar en la silla, junto a Yuki, durante 15 kinutos.**

**-Intenta descansar- dijo Ayame mientras Shigure asentía con la cabeza.**

**Shigure bajó al comedor, donde estaban Tohru y Hatori, este último tomando té y con el periódico en una mano. El chico perro se estiró, provocando que varios de sus huesos crujieran debido a la mala posición que había tenido las últimas horas. Apenas vió a Shigure, Tohru se levantó con las manos muy juntas y apretadas.**

**-Shigure-san, como esta Yuki-kun?**

**-Parece que otra vez está consiente- dijo Shigure sonriendole algo cansado mientras Hatori soltaba un suspiro- esa es buena señal, no Hari?**

**-No hay que apresurarnos- dijo- la fiebre no cede, sigue teniendo ataques cada vez mas frecuentes… si sigue así, esta noche iremos al hospital**

**Shigure asintió mientras Tohru sollozaba de angustia por el chico rata. Shigure y Hatori se miraron algo tristes, sabiendo la preocupación de la niña por Yuki… ellos también estaban sufriendo. El perro caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el horizonte.**

**-Regresa pronto- pensó- sabes que Yuki te necesita**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ahhhhhh, maldición!**

**Kyo estaba en un río, cubierto de agua hasta el borde de la nariz y con varias ronchas cubriendo su cuerpo. Con un dedo se tocó una y volvió a gritar de dolor, aquellas estúpidas hormigas lo habían dejado como dálmata de manchas rojas, y lo peor era que ardían como el fuego.**

**Malditos bichos. Y no conformes con matarlo a picotazos, parecía que los mosquitos querían acabar con su sangre, puesto que comenzaron a juntarse en nubes espesas alrededor de el; tuvo mucha suerte de no quedarse seco ¬¬. Por fin se decidió a salir del agua, caminando de manera torcida debido al dolor de los picotazos que sentía en ciertas partes no muy dadas a ventilarse y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, haciendo muecas de dolor cada que la tela le rozaba alguna herida.**

**Ya estaba anocheciendo mientras caminaba en el bosque, renegando a cada paso… no podía creer lo que hacía por esa estúpida rata malagradecida, que además parecía nenita y no era capaz de enfrentarse a Akito…**

**Akito… ese maldito Akito todo era su culpa… por culpa de él, estuvo a punto de perder a Yuki… en cuanto regresara a casa y Yuki se aliviara se encargaría de ese miserable, de manera que cuando acabara con el, literalmente, sería la cabeza de los Sohma tanto de forma metafórica como literal.**

**Comenzó a correr, mientras bajaba la montaña y comenzaba a ver las luces de la ciudad detrás de una pequeña loma. Sonrió para si mismo, ya faltaba poco, llegaría, compraría la medicina y regresaría al lado de Yuki… nada podría salir mal…**

**Saltó la cima de la pequeña loma y entonces se dio cuenta, que detrás de esta había un precipicio enorme, enorme… no alcanzaba a ver el fondo. Su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo, mientras la angustia lo llenaba por completo... no volvería a ver a Yuki…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yuki se agitaba en su cama de manera violenta, mientras la fiebre y los ataques hacían estragos en él… Shigure llamaba desesperado al hospital, pidiendo una ambulancia mientras Hatori hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para que el chico no se lastimara.**

**-Kyo, date prisa!- exclamó Tohru desde su habitación, rogando**

**Y Yuki no dejaba de ver en su sueño, como su Kyo, el chico gato que había corrido por salvarle, caía irremediablemente por la orilla de la montaña… y desaparecía en las sombras… **

**TBC**


	7. Sobreviviendo

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 7.**

**"Sobreviviendo"**

**Las personas que caminaban por la calle, tan solo volteaban con la boca muy abierta para asegurarse de lo que veían. Realmente se veía tan extraño?, no lo sabía, no podía verse, de hecho veía muy mal por donde caminaba, apenas y las formas borrosas de por donde iba.**

**Un auto se frenó bruscamente ante él, pero no le dio importancia. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el conductor furioso y levantando un puño, le gritaba a través de la ventana; siguió caminando como sonámbulo, sin poner atención a su alrededor. Lo único que tenía en su mente, era su imagen, era lo único que podía ver nítidamente a través de la bruma que oscurecía su vista, podía verle al fondo, sonriéndole de aquella manera tan suya, presuntuosa y altiva, con un odio falso hacia su persona.**

**Por mas que intentaba alcanzarle no podía, apenas y faltaban unos pasos para alcanzarle y se daba la media vuelta, alejandose pero no desapareciendo de su rango de visión. Era muy frustrante. Extendió un poco la mano para tocarle, cuando las fuerzas de sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas.**

**Unas cuantas gotas obscuras cayeron al suelo, junto a sus lagrimas, puesto que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle y no sabía si podría regresar. Las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo realmente le escocían, pero eso no le quitaba la decisión de que no importaba como, conseguiría aquel medicamento. Apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo y sus ojos soltaron un destello verde de enojo; no se iba a dejar vencer por el dolor, ya había sufrido cosas mas graves y nunca se había rendido… la persona que el amaba tampoco se rendiría si estuviera en su situación, así que él no se daría por vencido, eso jamás.**

**Se levantó pesadamente, apoyandose un poco en sus rodillas mientras su respiración se agitaba, debido al dolor. Un crujido en un costado, además de las constantes punzadas y calambres le indicaban que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas.**

**Intento tranquilizarse y olvidarse del dolor. Si se ponía mas nervioso, le dolería mas y nunca podría regresar; comenzó a caminar de nuevo, de manera lenta y constante sin importarle los murmullos y las voces que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le molestaba, le veían en que estado se encontraba y no hacían absolutamente nada, lo mas probable era que pensaran que se trataba de un pobre vago. Ya ni siquiera traía su morral consigo, lo había perdido durante la caída.**

**Comenzó a llover nuevamente, lo cual le produjo mas dolor en cada herida abierta, aunque en parte, agradecía aquel líquido que limpiaba de sangre sus ropas desgarradas. Un sonido de electricidad y un brillo azul neón llamaron su atención.**

**Arriba de su cabeza, se levantaba un letrero enorme y brillante que anunciaba: Farmacia Médica de Shibuya. Por fin había llegado. Una muchacha salió del establecimiento con los ojos muy abiertos y aparentemente muy preocupada por su estado. Nuevamente, esto confirmaba sus sospechas de que no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras su visión cada vez se obscurecía mas; la muchacha comenzó a gritar y un señor con bigote y gafas salió del establecimiento, aparentemente llamado por los gritos de la joven.**

**Esa fue la última visión que tuvo, antes de que todo se volviese negro y el dolor desapareciera por completo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la residencia Sohma, Tohru Honda cortaba unas cuantas verduras aunque realmente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía. El pequeño Momiji se encontraba ayudándola en lo que podía, con su eterno buen humor y tarareando una canción infantil.**

**La chica sonrió un poco cuando el niño pasó a su lado, saltando de manera alegre aunque sus ojos al igual que los de la chica, mostraban una profunda preocupación por el chico que dormía arriba de ellos en el segundo piso. Era tan extraño que aquel ataque fuera cada vez mas grave. Parecía no tener fin, tan de pronto como el chico rata estaba cuerdo y hablaba un poco ya fuera con Shigure o con Hatori, quienes nunca lo dejaban solo como de pronto, se encontraba inconsciente temblando debido a la enfermedad que lo atacaba cada vez con mas fuerza.**

**Ayame no entraba a la habitación, solo se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta sin emitir ni un solo sonido, realmente estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño hermano. De vez en vez, daba un vistazo al interior lo cual solo le dolía mas al ver al chico postrado en cama, sin poder moverse.**

**El perro emitió un suspiro, mientras dejaba el libro que leía, en la mesita a su lado y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante.**

**-Ya han pasado dos días y no sabemos nada de Kyo**

**Ayame levantó un poco la cabeza y volteó hacia su primo, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se rascaba por debajo del puente de sus gafas, mostrando su preocupación.**

**-Estoy seguro de que esta bien- dijo Ayame- no dejaría a Yuki en este estado**

**-Eso espero Aya, porque no se por cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar tu hermano- dijo poniendole la mano en la frente a este y soltando un globito- y yo no tengo el dinero para meterlo en un hospital privado, como constantemente me amenaza de hacer Hatori**

**-Shigure!- dijo el serpiente frunciendo el cejo- creo que en estos momentos, el dinero no es lo importante!**

**-Lo dices porque tu no eres el que va a pagar- dijo Shigure lloriqueando mientras a Ayame le salían varias gotitas en la cabeza**

**-Tacaño**

**En la planta baja, Hatori descansaba mirando el patio mientras el humo de su cigarrillo hacía formas curiosas en el aire que pasaba. Tohru se sentó a su lado, mientras colocaba una bandeja en el suelo junto a él y le servía té.**

**-Otra vez perdió el conocimiento**

**No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El chico dragón asintió con la cabeza, mientras a Tohru le temblaban los ojos y parecía a punto de llorar.**

**-No tiene caso que lo hagas, con eso no resolveras nada**

**Tohru siguió mirando hacia delante, mientras el conejo llegaba por detrás de la chica y la abrazaba.**

**-No le hagas caso, es su manera de mostrar que esta preocupado**

**Hatori frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de molestia al niño, que tan solo le enseñó la lengua.**

**-Amargado**

**La chica Honda soltó una risita ante la actitud del niño y le sonrió.**

**-Momiji-chan, muchas gracias**

**-Uh- el niño miró extrañado a la chica y luego, le devolvió la sonrisa- no me gusta verte triste, vas a ver que Kyo regresará muy pronto y Yuki se pondrá muy bien!**

**Tohru asintió con la cabeza y regreso su mirada en la misma dirección de Hatori, que ya había comenzado a comer.**

**-Lo único que nos queda por hacer, es esperar**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El doctor Miyabushi escuchaba atentamente el relato del chico pelirrojo, que se encontraba sentado en la mesilla de pacientes mientras la muchacha le vendaba con cuidado el torso, hasta que este quedó firme. Luego, se secó un poco la frente.**

**-Esto ya esta padre**

**-Me parece bien Anami, muchas gracias**

**La chica sonrió e inclinandose levemente salió de la habitación. El doctor dirigió entonces su mirada a los ojos verdes del muchacho frente a él y sonrió comprensivo.**

**-Y este muchachito… Yuki… esta muy grave por lo que me cuentas**

**Kyo asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras el señor frente a él se recargaba en su silla, sin dejar de mirarlo a través de sus lentes.**

**-Bien, bien, bien… el muchacho debe ser alguien muy especial para ti, si fuiste capaz de cruzar la montaña con semejantes heridas**

**-Escuche, no tengo tiempo que perder!- exclamó el pelirrojo intentando levantarse, pero con resultados desastrozos puesto que una fuerte punzada en su costado lo obligó a recostarse en la camilla nuevamente.**

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo el doctor, moviendo las manos intentando calmarle**

**-Es que no entiende!- exclamó el chico- si no regreso a casa con esa medicina, él morirá!**

**El doctor levantó un poco las manos, para sostener al chico cuando la muchacha entró de vuelta, con una cajita azul entre sus manos que decía "Sohari Blue". Kyo abrió mucho los ojos mientras el doctor sonreía con la mirada.**

**-Ahora, quedate tranquilo- dijo el anciano ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse, mientras este no dejaba de ver con la boca semiabierta a la muchacha que sonreía- debido a lo grave de la situación, te llevaremos de regreso a Tokio… no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo y tu amigo estará a salvo.**

**Kyo no sabía como agradecer todo aquello… era como un milagro. En cambio al doctor, el verlo llorar debido al saber de que pronto volvería a ver a Yuki y que podría salvarlo, le fue suficiente paga. Sostuvo al muchacho mientras los tres se dirigían al automóvil y recostaban al pelirrojo en la parte trasera del coche.**

**Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba fuertemente es Yuki. Pronto, muy pronto, volvería a ver a su pequeño ángel. **

**TBC**


	8. Tiempo

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 8.**

**"Tiempo"**

**En la casa Sohma todo estaba empeorando. Yuki ya no recuperaba el conocimiento y los ataques cada vez eran mas fuertes; Tohru rogaba por la salud del chico rata mientras Ayame no se movía de su sitio al lado de la puerta sentado y esperando.**

**Hatori estaba sentado al lado de la cama del chico, revisándole nuevamente mientras Shigure parado a un lado soltaba un suspiro.**

**-Y bien?- dijo el perro- cómo lo vez?**

**Hatori se quitó los lentes y movió la cabeza.**

**-Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- dijo serio mientras Shigure seguía con expresión neutra- no tenemos la medicina y… **

**En esos momentos, Yuki comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras se ponía pálido.**

**-Shigure!**

**Ambos adultos se pusieron sobre la cama, sosteniendo el cuerpo débil del chico de cabello lila que no dejaba de convulsionarse exageradamente. Así se mantuvieron durante 5 minutos hasta que Yuki comenzó a relajarse y a dejar de moverse.**

**Parecía que tenía fiebre.**

**-Es hora de llevarlo al hospital- dijo Hatori con la mirada muy preocupada**

**Shigure se incorporó un poco y soltó un suspiro.**

**-Si, tienes razón- dijo por fin mientras Hatori comenzaba a acomodar al chico para cargarlo- aunque… solo espero que a Kyo no le haya sucedido nada**

**-Es cierto- dijo Hatori- se preocupó mucho para ir en busca de la medicina para Yuki… lamentablemente, ya no hay tiempo**

**Cuando Hatori intentó levantar a Yuki, este se tensó y su mano se aferró a las sábanas. Hatori lo miró y este tenía los ojos entreabiertos.**

**-Yuki- susurró Shigure un poco asombrado**

**El chico con el signo de la rata no veía muy bien, de hecho, no estaba muy consiente de lo que sucedía ni de la preocupación de los que a su alrededor estaban. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono que daba a entender lo débil y delicado que se encontraba.**

**-No… Kyo…**

**-Kyo no está aquí Yuki- le dijo Shigure en voz suave mientras Hatori hacía de nuevo el ademán de levantarlo- no ha llegado… tenemos que irnos…**

**-No!- lloró Yuki mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y estas comenzaban a caer lentamente en la almohada- yo… yo voy a esperar a Kyo… por favor…- suplicó**

**Hatori y Shigure se miraron preocupados. Al final, Hatori habló.**

**-Estás muy grave Yuki- Shigure no entendía muy bien el plan de su primo pero…- podrías morir si no te atendemos rápido… aún así… estarías dispuesto a esperar a Kyo?**

**-Kyo llegará… yo sé que…- en esos momentos, el chico cerró los ojos ya que no pudo aguantar mas.**

**-Hatori…**

**El médico de los Sohma suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyandose la frente en los dedos; luego, miró al chico tendido en cama y se levantó.**

**-Hay que asegurarnos de que se mantenga lo mas saludable posible- dijo mientras el perro abría un poco los ojos. Luego, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Shigure, soltó- si nos lo llevamos en este momento, no se dejará atender y seguro solo lo empeoraríamos…**

**-Entiendo- dijo Shigure cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- estos chicos… nunca creí que se llegaran a amar tanto**

**-No es bueno que mientas- dijo Hatori mientras salía de la habitación y Shigure soltaba una risita.**

**Al pasar al lado de Ayame se detuvo; este se veía realmente triste.**

**-Tu crees que lo logre?**

**-Preferiría saber, mas que creer- dijo el serpiente sin levantar la mirada**

**-Entonces, sabe esto: Kyo regresará y pronto los escucharemos gritándose por toda la casa**

**Ayame levantó un poco la mirada, mientras Hatori bajaba las escaleras, visiblemente preocupado.**

**-Tan solo quisiera estar tan seguro de lo que digo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el coche, el médico manejaba lo más rápido que podía, sin hacerles peligrar en el camino.**

**-El chico viene de tan lejos… es impresionante lo que ha logrado**

**-La verdad si- dijo el anciano mirando por el retrovisor al chico que respiraba pausadamente, aparentemente dormido- ese Yuki debe ser algo realmente especial…**

**-Nunca había conocido a un chico que amara a otro chico- dijo la joven levantando una ceja mientras su padre soltaba una risita- digo… es tan apuesto!**

**-Es cierto, es un poco extraño- admitió el médico- pero… qué podemos hacer?... simplemente es un corazón que ama otro corazón**

**-Que bonita filosofía- dijo la chica sonriendo y regresando su vista al camino, húmedo por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos**

**Aún en sus sueños, Kyo no podía dejar de pensar en el chico rata. Sabía que estaba soñando, eso era seguro, pero… rogaba que Yuki también estuviera dormido, aparentemente, ambos podían conectar sus pensamientos cuando estaban dormidos.**

**Era algo muy extraño pero a la vez, muy gratificante, tener un espacio en el cual poder estar con él, sin que nadie los molestase o mejor aún, sin que ellos negasen lo que sentian en sus corazones el uno por el otro… pero, en esos momentos no lo contactaba. Estaría despierto?... de repente, un pensamiento horrible lo hizo que se pusiera helado… y si acaso él..?. no quería ni pensarlo, tenía que llegar a tiempo. No dejaría que su Yuki muriera, ni pasase por mas dolor. De repente, un bosque comenzó a aparecer frente a él y sonrió.**

**El patio de la casa de Shigure. Fue donde la primera vez pudo contactarse con Yuki y si estaba pasando de nuevo, no perdería esa oportunidad. Comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia ese sitio, donde él sabía que siempre estaba su Yuki.**

**Pero…**

**El clima comenzó a ponerse frío. De repente el cielo se obscureció y comenzó a llover, a cada paso que daba con mas fuerza. Se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo… pero también sentía que algo no estaba nada bien. Apretó el paso, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de los arbustos frente a él.**

**Se detuvo y apretando los puños se preparó para pelear contra lo que sea que fuera lo que se dirigía hacia él, aparentemente a tropezones. En esos momentos, los arbustos se apartaron y pudo ver claramente a su ángel, que caminaba casi cayendo al suelo. Yuki sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, además de un frío que le entumecía todo adjuntando además, la falta de aire. En eso, un par de brazos lo sostuvieron y por un momento, temió que fuera su perseguidor y comenzó a temblar cuál hoja, preparandose para lo peor.**

**-Yuki?**

**Kyo, antes de que el chico rata pegara en el suelo, se había lanzado de rodillas sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia. Yuki levantó un poco los ojos y luego, los abrió grandemente y lo abrazó con la poca fuerza que tenía.**

**-Kyo!**

**Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado y fuerte. Se habían extrañado tanto… Kyo estaba muy feliz de ver a su rival y amor nuevamente, asegurando que aún se encontraba con vida. Pero este se aferraba con miedo a él y no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás… qué había ocurrido?**

**-Yuki?- Kyo le tomó el suave rostro con una mano, levantandolo lo suficiente para verle aquellos hermosos ojos- todo está bien?**

**-Él… está detrás de mí**

**-Quién Yuki?**

**Yuki cerró los ojos y se recargó en el pecho del pelirrojo, dejando que le rodeara y le protegiera con sus brazos… pero… no entendía porqué la actitud del chico, si él no era tan débil!... aunque en el estado en que se encontraba, no era algo que pudiera reprocharle.**

**-Él…**

**El gato frunció los ojos, intentando entender… él… luego, abrió los ojos comprendiendo. La única persona a la que Yuki le tenía pavor… la única persona que lo había lastimado tanto… **

**-Si gato- dijo una voz entre los árboles, aparentemente divertida- yo**

**Kyo afiló los ojos, mientras, por detrás de los árboles, la figura esbelta de Akito se hacía completamente visible. Este tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía malvada y descaradamente al par de jóvenes frente a él; Yuki cerró los ojos y apretó el abrazo alrededor del torso de Kyo, mientras este le pasaba una mano por la espalda y no dejaba de ver a la cabeza de los Sohma.**

**-Qué quieres aquí?**

**-Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero, gato estúpido- dijo Akito avanzando un poco mas**

**A esta acción, el gato levantó el cuerpo de Yuki y retrocedió haciendo que la sonrisa del chico frente a él se ensanchara mas aún.**

**-Nunca tendrás a Yuki, escuchaste?- dijo furioso**

**Akito soltó una risa despectiva**

**-Y quién va a impedirmelo?- dijo observando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo- tú?**

**Kyo gruño**

**-Ya has interferido demasiado- dijo Akito preparandose- no sabes el placer que me dará matarte**

**El gato se quedó callado mientras el otro seguía mirandole.**

**-Qué?... no vas a defenderte?-dijo la cabeza de los Sohma- en un lugar como este, mi enfermedad no importa puesto que no la resiento… **

**-Así que vas a pelear- dijo Kyo colocando suavemente el cuerpo de Yuki recargado contra un árbol y después de pasarle una mano cariñosamente por el rostro y sonreirle, se levantó y se preparó para pelear.**

**-Kyo… no lo hagas- dijo Yuki**

**-No te preocupes- dijo el gato sonriendo mientras sus ojos rojos se rasgaban y se volvían de un verde intenso- ya me le he enfrentado en otras ocasiones… qué tendría de diferente esta vez?**

**-Que esta vez… te voy a matar- susurró Akito**

**Ambos rivales se miraron a los ojos fijamente… mientras, la lluvia empapaba los cuerpos de los peleadores y en el mundo real, tres cuerpos inconscientes se preparaban para lo que vendría… fuera bueno… o fuera malo… **

**TBC**


	9. Un posible final

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 9.**

**"Un posible final"**

**Shigure leía detenidamente la novela que tenía que terminar para Mii-chan… se pasó una mano por la cabeza, rascandose un poco con la punta de la pluma que utilizaba para escribir. Suspiró y escribió un poco mas en los papeles que tenía en el regazo hasta que un sonido llamó su atención.**

**Yuki se había puesto repentinamente tenso y comenzaba a sudar; a Shigure casi le da un infarto del susto e inmediatamente saltó de la silla y se juntó al chico, revisando que todo estuviese en orden. Al parecer así era, solo un poco de fiebre.**

**Suspiró aliviado.**

**-Ay Yuki… despierta pronto- dijo el perro pasandole una mano por la frente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dentro de aquel extraño lugar Kyo y Akito se veían sin moverse, mientras la lluvia caía a veces fuerte, a veces mas ligera dejando que los cuerpos gotearan ese cristalino líquido por sus cabellos. El gato solo veía con aquellos ojos verdes la figura siniestra delante de él, esperando cualquier cosa… cualquier mínimo movimiento…**

**Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a su pequeño recostado en el árbol, observando con miedo cada detalle de los que iban a luchar; Kyo regresó su vista a Akito, que solo sonreía pero sin perder detalle del movimiento del gato… aquello iba a durar mucho mas de lo que creía. Akito caminó hacia un lado riendo quedamente sabiendo que cada paso que daba, era visto atentamente por el otro… y luego, dirigió su mirada a Yuki que bajó rápidamente la mirada evitando cualquier contacto visual. Soltó una risotada.**

**-Todavía me tienes miedo?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza**

**Kyo gruñó un poco y se interpuso entre la visión de la rata y el cabeza de familia.**

**-No, no, no- chistó Akito moviendo un dedo de forma negativa- no debes de interponerte en una conversación Kyo… o es que eres tan estúpido que no comprendes eso?... si, eso debe de ser**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta de que el gato tenía todo el pelo erizado y sus ojos brillaban de un verde intenso causado por la furia hacia su persona… Akito ya se suponía algo de eso, el punto débil de aquel gato era… su amado Yuki.**

**Se detuvo y se puso en posición de pelea siendo imitado por el gato, que estaba un poco confuso… no sabía si debía de atacar o esperar… había mucho en juego en especial, el chico que se encontraba de pie detrás de él, esperando también. Yuki por fin había logrado pararse y solo apretaba sus manos cerca de su pecho. El también quería pelear, luchar por su libertad pero sabía que Kyo no se lo permitiría, era un orgulloso que quería demostrar que era fuerte y que podía defenderlo.**

**Suspiró y sonrió un poco, Kyo no perdería… no lo haría…**

**Akito dio un paso hacia delante y en un segundo, desapareció enfrente del rostro del gato que abrió mucho los ojos y volteó alrededor, mientras veía la silueta borrosa de aquel sujeto que parecía haberse convertido en un fantasma y que lo rodeaba.**

**-Qué sucede gato?... es que acaso no puedes verme?**

**-Maldito!- exclamó Kyo intentando golpearlo pero en vano… parecía que solo era un reflejo**

**-La verdad gato, es que eres demasiado predecible, jejeje- dijo Akito mientras el pelirrojo sentía un golpe en su espalda, no muy fuerte pero eso era suficiente para enfurecerlo**

**-Porqué no peleas de frente cobarde!?- gritó intentando atacar todas las figuras que lo rodeaban, mientras una nueva carcajada se escuchaba en el bosque**

**-Eres demasiado lento para mi- dijo el cabeza de los Sohma sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo a que reaccionara… era demasiado rápido- en este sitio, mi condición real no afecta… puedo matarte si así lo deseo**

**-Miserable- gruñó el gato enfureciéndose al tiempo de que se dejaba caer y giraba un pie en círculos, dando por fin en el blanco y logrando que Akito cayera al suelo- crees que con unos cuantos trucos lograrás vencerme!?**

**Yuki miraba hacia Akito que continuaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Miró hacia Kyo y movió la cabeza, extrañado… acaso le había ganado tan fácilmente?... era imposible, no podía creerlo.**

**-No te confíes Kyo- susurró Yuki**

**-Naaaaaaaah!... por favor, estás demasiado preocupado, ese idiota no podrá levantarse**

**-La verdad, no se quién es mas idiota ¬¬**

**-Oye!**

**Una risita los interrumpió a ambos; voltearon hacia donde Akito yacía en el suelo, pero se estremecía a causa de la risa.**

**-Kyo!- gimió la rata abriendo mucho los ojos**

**-Por favor- dijo Akito dándole aún la espalda, para luego voltear rápido con una sonrisa que daba miedo- crees que con eso lograrás vencerme!?**

**En unos cuantos segundos, el chico de cabello oscuro había corrido la distancia entre ambos luchadores y le había golpeado con fuerza en la base del estómago, hundiendole el puño y provocando que el pelirrojo perdiera el aire, lanzandolo hacia atrás.**

**-Kyo!**

**-Jeje- rió Akito ladeando la cabeza- ahora entiendes?- susurró acercandose lentamente y tomando del cabello al pelirrojo- en este lugar- lo levantó un poco- no puedes vencerme**

**Un nuevo golpe, esta vez mas fuerte y dirigido al rostro; Yuki frunció los ojos y se colocó en posición de pelea, a lo que Akito se giró hacia él con una enorme sonrisa mientras la rata le dirigía una mirada impregnada de un profundo odio.**

**-Vaya, vaya, así que piensas enfrentarme al fin- dijo Akito mirándole de arriba abajo- me parece bien- dijo preparándose, siendo imitado por el otro- veamos si puedes darme mas pelea que el gato**

**Ambos se miraron, Akito sin dejar de sonreír y Yuki reflejando el miedo en sus brillantes ojos lilas… no entendía como era posible que hubiera vencido a Kyo, pero no podía permitir que se le acercase… no podía… debía resistir…**

**-Con quién crees que vas a pelear Akito?**

**El mencionado puso cara de sorpresa, mientras a sus espaldas, Kyo se levantaba lentamente y levantaba el rostro con varios rasguños; Yuki sonrió aliviado mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos. Al gato le destellaban en color verde y apretó un puño, levantandolo levemente.**

**-Tu pelea es conmigo… no dejaré que nadie tome mi lugar!**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya- murmuró Akito para luego, reír suavemente- de verdad me sorprendes, eres mas necio de lo que me esperaba…- se giró hacia él- es que acaso no entiendes?... jamás podrás derrotarme gato**

**-Eso lo veremos a partir de ahora!- exclamó lanzandose hacia Akito y golpeandole fuertemente, enviándole contra un árbol**

**Anteriormente se había contenido un poco, después de todo, Akito estaba enfermo y por mucho que lo odiara, no podía matar a un enfermo… pero ahora era distinto, si perdía, entonces el intentaría matarlos… y de morirse ellos, a morirse quién los hacía sufrir… pues prefería eso último.**

**Akito se separó del árbol, frunciendo los ojos y mostrando su molestia mientras el pelirrojo lanzaba un nuevo ataque y Akito lo esquivaba, dejando como resultado un árbol a punto de caer; Yuki observaba la pelea de ambos, rogando con todo su corazón que terminase pronto… el aire comenzaba a faltarle nuevamente y no estaba muy seguro de cuanto resistiría a un ataque en esas condiciones.**

**Los golpes iban y venían a gran velocidad, Kyo intentando dar en el blanco, mientras el cabeza de los Sohma, tan solo interponía los brazos, evitando los golpes hacia sus áreas vulnerables. En un segundo de descuido, Akito resbaló en el lodo hacia atrás y esto fue aprovechado por el gato para estamparle tres golpes en el estómago y pecho.**

**-Vas a morir!**

**-No antes que tu maldito gato!**

**Akito levantó una pierna y tomando impulso, mandó al gato hacia atrás. Ambos se miraron ya mostrando los signos de cansancio por pelear tan rápido, tan fuerte y bajo la constante lluvia que les entumecía los huesos. Kyo frunció la mirada y apretó mas un puño… solo tenía energía para un último intento.**

**Miró hacia atrás, donde Yuki observaba todo, cada vez mas pálido… si no se daba prisa… fijó su vista al frente, donde por alguna razón, Akito sonreía… porqué?**

**-Esta vez… voy a matarte**

**Kyo gritó y se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Akito, que abrió los ojos espantado. El golpe de Kyo hizo que crujieran dos costillas de Akito y este cayó lenta y pesadamente al suelo, donde se quedó tirado con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y sangrando de la boca.**

**-Todo terminó- murmuró**

**Yuki se acercó lentamente por detrás a Kyo y lo abrazó, respirando agitadamente debido a su falta de aire, pero aliviado… por fin se habían librado de aquella maldición que los atormentaba.**

**-Eres un imbécil- dijo Yuki mirándolo a los ojos- te estabas quedando débil a causa de la lluvia… y si hubieras muerto?**

**-Por favor!... morir por Akito?- dijo Kyo gruñendo un poco mientras Yuki meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación- por supuesto que no!... además…- lo tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara- tengo que llegar a tu lado recuerdas?... hay algunas cosas… que debemos arreglar tu y yo…**

**-Si…**

**Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado, desesperado y necesitado el uno del otro… hacía tanto tiempo que deseaban estar así sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban y siendo correspondidos de igual manera…**

**La lluvia, qué importaba?... Akito, muerto al fin… lo que dirían los demás… eso no era mas que una ilusión, la verdad era esa que vivían en aquellos momentos**

**-Te amo- susurró Yuki dentro del beso**

**-Y yo a ti… no nos separaremos… nunca- prometió el pelirrojo**

**En una habitación, en la casa de Shigure, una ténue sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del chico, mientras un automóvil se acercaba cada vez mas, llevando la medicina que le salvaría la vida… por fin… estarían juntos para siempre… amandose.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Kyo y Yuki se encontraban abrazados, besandose lentamente y disfrutando de la sensación de estar uno al lado del otro; Kyo jugueteó un poco con los cabellos brillantes de su pequeño ángel, mientras este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo.**

**-Estoy muy cerca de casa- dijo el pelirrojo- me alegra mucho que me hayas esperado**

**-A mi me alegra mucho el saber que estás bien- dijo suspirando y recargándosele un poco en el pecho- creí que te perdería**

**-Jamás vas a perderme- dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente aquel par de hermosos ojos que se clavaban en los propios- jamás… te amo**

**-Uh… que enternecedor… dan asco!**

**Yuki abrió espantado los ojos al igual que el ojiverde, al tiempo que una gran astilla de madera atravesaba por un costado al pelirrojo, manchando con sangre la camisa del chico rata. Realmente el gato estaba muy sorprendido mientras veía por última vez aquella hermosa mirada.**

**Yuki… su Yuki… no podía creer que tan rápido podía fallarse a una promesa… y aquella risa, enviándolo a la mas terrible sombra…**

**El gato cayó al suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre mientras Akito ponía un pie en este, sin dejar de reir y levantando la vista hacia el chico rata, ladeando la cabeza con una horrible y siniestra sonrisa.**

**-Y ahora mi pequeño Yuki- dijo acercándose lentamente al otro, que retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol- sigues tu…**

**-No… esto no puede ser verdad…- murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- no, esto no puede ser…**

**-Oh, si que lo es- dijo Akito con crueldad, pegando su cuerpo contra el otro y tapándolo**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!... KYOOOOOOO!... POR FAVOR, KYOOOOOOOOO!**

**…TBC…**


	10. Cuando la lluvia nos deja ver el cielo

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 10.**

**"Cuando la lluvia nos deja ver el cielo"**

**La tormenta cada vez empeoraba mas pero aun así el auto avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia su destino…**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Hey chico, te encuentras bien?**

**Kyo abrió los ojos muy asustado mientras sus heridas dolían con demasiada fuerza… pero eso no era lo que mas le dolía en aquellos momentos… su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, mientras un punzante y constante dolor le anunciaba lo que sucedía en aquel mundo de pesadilla.**

**-Yo…- casi no podía hablar, el dolor era insoportable pero…- cuando falta para llegar?**

**-Mas o menos, quince minutos- dijo el señor mirandolo preocupado, al notar la angustia en el rostro del chico- la verdad, nunca había encontrado a una persona tan preocupada por otra como tu**

**-Eres bastante lindo, esa persona que te espera debe de ser muy afortunada de tenerte- dijo la chica sonriendo pero de inmediato su expresión se volvió seria- hey, tranquilo… si vas a llegar…**

**Kyo nego con la cabeza.**

**-Necesito pedirle algo, pero tiene que ser ya- dijo el gato con sus ojos rojos oscurecidos por el dolor, pero aun dando chispazos verdes**

**El doctor y la chica se miraron confusos mientras el detenia el auto… no entendian que era pero… intentarian ayudar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Shigure en su casa, no sabía que hacer ahora… Yuki lloraba con fuerza y se estremecía mientras el perro y la vaca, intentaban inmobilizarlo.**

**-Esto solo está empeorando Shigure- dijo Hatsuharu sudando un poco, puesto que el chico les estaba dando mucho trabajo**

**-Hay que esperar a Kyo- dijo Shigure muy serio colocando su cuerpo un poco encima del de la rata para evitar que se moviera- esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a Yuki…**

**-Pero…**

**-No hay peros Hatsu- dijo el escritor apretando un poco mas**

**-Llamaré a Hatori- dijo Ayame afuera- creo que necesitará suministrarle un tranquilizante… y si, es muy probable que tengan que hospitalizar a Yuki…**

**Ayame se dio la vuelta suspirando, mientras Shigure ponía expresión de dolor y furia al no poder hacer nada por ayudar al chico debajo de él, que continuaba llorando, ardiendo en fiebre y en dolor, pero en un dolor… que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba…**

**-Kyo… date prisa- gruñó bajo Shigure- no se por cuento podamos seguir manteniendo a Yuki… y el te esta esperando, yo lo sé**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el auto, el doctor miraba a Kyo que seguía recostado y asentía con la cabeza, mientras la chica sacaba una aguja de su empaque y se lo pasaba al médico.**

**-Estas seguro de esto niño?**

**-Si…- susurró Kyo- tengo que hacerlo… o no podré salvarlo**

**La chica miró confusa al señor, que asintió y levantó un pequeño y cristalino botecito a contraluz, para sacar la sustancia y buscar la vena en el brazo del chico, para luego, inyectarlo.**

**-Cuanto tarda?- preguntó el gato**

**-Unos cuantos minutos- dijo el sujeto mirandolo**

**Casi de inmediato, el gato comenzó a cabecear y a cerrar los ojos… para luego, caer profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero como había estado la mayor parte del viaje.**

**-Porqué habrá pedido que lo durmieramos, abuelo?- dijo la chica confusa mientras ponían de nuevo en marcha el auto**

**-Bueno…- dijo el médico serio- creo que quería encontrarse con esa persona especial que lo esta esperando…**

**-Como?**

**-Algunas personas tienen una conexión muy fuerte- dijo mientras intentaba conducir un poco mas rápido- y esta hace que las personas puedan estar muy cerca y comunicarse, ya sea telepáticamente… o como creo que es este caso, a través de los sueños…**

**-A través de los sueños?- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos, para luego mirar hacia donde se encontraba Kyo con una expresión muy seria- este chico se esta encontrando con esa persona… en su sueño?**

**-Eso parece pequeña- dijo el sujeto **

**La chica siguió mirando hacia atrás y suspiro… ojalá que esa conexión sirviera de algo, pues el gato había pedido muy insistentemente que lo durmieran… casi lloraba mientras suplicaba eso… realmente era una persona muy afortunada quien tenía su corazón…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yuki lloraba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en los pulmones, mientras intentaba inútilmente, zafarse del contacto del cabeza de los Sohma.**

**-Vamos Yuki, deja de resistirte- dijo con maldad Akito azotandolo un poco contra el suelo y riendo- ya no podrás escapar jamás de mi… ni en la vida real ni en tus sueños…**

**-No… Kyo, ayudame…- gimio mientras de nuevo, hacía un esfuerzo por zafarse**

**Extendió un poco una mano por sobre su cabeza tanteando todo alrededor, húmedo por la constante lluvia que continuaba y le complicaba la respiración… hasta que su mano dio con el mismo pincho filoso con el que Akito había atravesado al gato. La imagen de lo sucedido atravesó su mente como un relámpago… podía recordar la expresión confusa de Kyo, antes de desaparecer… había peleado tanto por salvarlo; repentinamente una furia intensa llenó a la rata, mientras sentía el ataque del otro.**

**Entonces llevado por esa furia, levantó el brazo y azotó la cabeza de Akito con ese pedazo de madera, haciendo que este gritara y se hiciera a un lado… era su oportunidad de librarse.**

**Se levantó pesadamente, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su pecho mientras corría torpemente entre los árboles intentando escapar desesperadamente de aquel loco que lo torturaba y que había dañado a la persona mas importante de su vida.**

**-Estupida rata- dijo Akito furioso mientras se tocaba la cabeza… de esta, emanaba un líquido cálido que reconoció como su propia sangre- esta vez, sufriras tanto que pedirás clemencia… y no voy a medirme, entendiste!?- gritó**

**Yuki siguió llorando mientras caía al suelo por la debilidad… sentía demasiado frío y se arrastraba por el suelo, en un intento desesperado por alejarse de Akito y huir… quería huir… quería buscar a Kyo… no quería que estuviese…**

**-Kyo… donde estas?- susurró mientras se dejaba caer y su respiración se volvía mas pesada y lenta… estaba todo entumido mientras podía escuchar como los pasos de Akito se acercaban, aunque su voz se alejaba… estaba muriendo?... si era así… quería ver al menos por ultima vez a Kyo…**

**Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y Yuki cerró los ojos… ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar… ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir… sintió como levantaban su cuerpo, un poco… y fue cuando volvió a ver la imagen de Kyo, luchando por llegar a su lado…**

**El también tenía que esperarlo… iba a esperarlo! No se dejaría vencer!. En un acto desesperado y furioso golpeo fuertemente a la persona que lo levantaba y sintió como su cuerpo caía, cerca del de su agresor… podría huir de nuevo, si alcanzaba a levantarse.**

**-Estúpida rata!**

**Esa voz… no podía creerlo. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba, mirando como la figura frente a él se enderezaba y se sobaba la mejilla.**

**-Aun mal herido y a punto de morir pegas muy duro- dijo Kyo antes de sonreirle- me da mucho gusto**

**-Kyo- susurró Yuki mientras las lagrimas de nuevo, comenzaban a caer- Kyo!**

**-Shhhh… estoy aquí, tranquilo- dijo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza- jamás voy a separarme de ti**

**-Akito esta muy cerca- dijo asustado- que hacemos?**

**-Eliminarlo de tu sueño para siempre- dijo Kyo muy serio agarrandose la muñeca donde tenía la pulsera**

**-Kyo, no…- dijo Yuki tomadosela y abrazandola contra él- es muy peligroso y lo sabes… podrías transformarte en el mundo real…**

**-No te preocupes…- dijo acariciandole la mejilla con los nudillos- todo saldrá bien… y te librarás de Akito para siempre**

**-Gato estúpido, siempre actuas por impulso- dijo sonriendo mientras este se acercaba y lo besaba**

**-Tal vez porque lo que siento por ti, me hace actuar estúpido- dijo mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Yuki y lo dejaba en el hueco de un árbol- con esto estarás mejor- dijo quitandose su chamarra y colocandosela en los hombros- acabaré con Akito**

**Yuki asintió mientras Kyo se levantaba y se alejaba un poco**

**-Y… Yuki…**

**-Que sucede Kyo?**

**-Te amo- dijo un poco rojo antes de retirarse corriendo velozmente**

**Yuki se quedó mirando por donde se había ido, antes de cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el hueco, encogiendose un poco para calentarse**

**-Yo también te amo Kyo**

**El gato comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Akito, podía escucharlo claramente en lo que hacia mientras agitaba la hierba y demás, buscando a Yuki de manera malevola… eso hizo que enfureciera un poco mas…**

**Su Yuki… qué era lo que había hecho para merecer ese castigo?... tan solo nacer bajo esa familia maldita ya era algo que mereciera castigo?... eso era? No, no podía ser así. La familia por si sola se había impuesto la maldición. Si hubiesen tratado de criarlos de manera normal, nadie tendría por que enterarse de nada… no todas las personas los rechazarían, si asi fuera, jamás se hubieran amistado con Tohru o alguna de las otras chicas y chicos de la escuela.**

**La maldición en si, era tener la familia que tenían. Al menos, esa era su opinión. Y el peor de la familia: Akito. Terminaría con el de una vez por todas.**

**-AKITO!- gritó**

**El sonido entre los arbustos se detuvo… lo había escuchado.**

**Akito se detuvo en la búsqueda de la rata al escuchar el llamado del gato. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente: había regresado; como había sido posible? Si lo había eliminado por completo, aquello era algo que no debería de suceder!**

**Estaba furioso, debía de eliminarlo… para siempre.**

**-Es divertido que hayas regresado nuevamente Kyo- dijo Akito saliendo a la vista, ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo descaradamente- eres tan idiota que no entendiste la primera vez… Yuki es MIO**

**-No, Yuki no tiene dueño… y menos le pertenecería a una cosa como tu… porque no eres un alguien, eres un algo**

**-Un algo?- repitió Akito- una definición simpática viniendo de ti**

**El cabeza de los Sohma camino hasta una roca, donde se sentó cómodamente sin dejar de ver a Kyo que nuevamente no perdía movimiento del otro. No debía de darle oportunidad nuevamente.**

**-Escucha- dijo entrelazando las manos y colocandolas en una de sus rodillas flexionadas mientras cerraba los ojos sonriendo- para que pelear conmigo sabiendo que perderás?... lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están, así no tendrías que ser castigado tan duramente por interferir en mi camino…**

**-Interferiría en tu camino una y otra vez y de ser necesario, aun después de muerto lo haría, para proteger a Yuki**

**-Hmmm… enternecedor, el gato enamorado de la rata… pero creo que no me entiendes- dijo Akito lentamente- toda la familia Sohma me pertenece… eso incluye a Yuki… el me pertenece… y se hará todo lo que yo diga**

**-Lamento el contradecirte, pero no es así, ninguno de nosotros te pertenece… eso se acaba aquí y ahora…**

**-Ya veo… sigues sin entender- dijo levantandose y parandose frente a él- pero esta vez… voy a matarte**

**-No puedes matarme Akito… no aquí**

**-Ya deberías saberlo… si llego a matarte aquí… jamás despertaras**

**-No importa… si llego a morir, te llevaré conmigo**

**Kyo y Akito se prepararon nuevamente… esta vez, iban a pelear con todo… dispuestos a matar al otro.**

**Sin decir nada mas ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a dar lo último en esa batalla… y claro, de nuevo Akito tomó la delantera usando aquella habilidad del mundo de sueños, para moverse a una velocidad que jamás alcanzaría en la realidad.**

**-De nuevo vas a perder gato- dijo la voz de Akito, al tiempo que un golpe arrojaba al pelirrojo contra un árbol- en este mundo, yo soy el que lo controla todo**

**-Eso no es verdad- dijo Kyo apretando un puño- porque esta vez… las reglas van a cambiar**

**Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que el otro no se esperaba; no sería agradable, no sería bonito… pero tenía que hacerlo si quería acabar con el otro. Levantó el rostro y dejó que la lluvia dejara caer aquellas cristalinas gotas sobre él, cayendo lentamente hacia los lados.**

**Era fresca y agradable y la brisa lo hizo sentir lleno… estaba listo.**

**-Acaso estas esperando que te mate gato?- dijo Akito sonriendo, tenía la victoria asegurada.**

**O al menos eso era lo que creía.**

**Kyo cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la pulsera… lentamente, la dejo caer al suelo mientras la brisa se volvía mas fría y lo envolvía; Akito, al ver eso, se detuvo en seco con los ojos desorbitados.**

**-Qué es lo que acabas de hacer!?**

**-Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a Yuki**

**Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y él sabía y sentía lo que estaba sucediendo; podía sentir como su figura cambiaba y como se deformaba y crecía… alcanzaba a ver su propio reflejo en los ojos asustados del mismo Akito.**

**Un rugido sacudió todo el bosque y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Yuki, descansando; este abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia donde sabía que se encontraban luchando.**

**-Kyo…**

**Akito retrocedió unos pasos, antes de enfurecerse y correr hacia la criatura que se elevaba frente a él, clavando su terrible mirada en su persona.**

**-Si crees que por haberte transformado en esa asquerosa bestia vas a ganarme estas muy equivocado!**

**Kyo no respondio, tan solo se limitó a detener el golpe de Akito con una de sus ahora, enormes garras… en esos momentos, la furia lo consumía sabía que era parte de la maldición y desgraciadamente algo que no podía controlar muy bien aún. Con mas fuerza de la deseada, arrojó a Akito contra un árbol con tal fuerza que lo partio en dos; el cabeza de los Sohma escupió sangre a un lado y miró con mas furia y asco al gato.**

**-VAS A MORIR!**

**Akito se levantó y pateó el resto del árbol que estaba por caer, logrando que este rompiera otro el cual cayó sobre el cuerpo del gato, aplastandolo contra el suelo.**

**Realmente dolía mucho, una de las ramas había atravesado su costado justo donde aún estaba fresca la antigua herida que Akito le había hecho antes de perder la primera vez… pero esta vez, no iba a permitirse regresar sin Yuki.**

**Akito corrió hacia el cuerpo derribado y saltó sobre este, aumentando su dolor.**

**-Acaso crees que puedes ganarme gato estúpido?**

**Kyo gruñó con fuerza y levantó su cuerpo enorme arrojando árbol y Akito lejos de él; rápidamente, localizó el cuerpo de Akito y lo arrojó de un zarpazo un poco mas lejos. El jefe de los Sohma no podía creer como podía tener tanta fuerza aquel asqueroso monstruo… no podía perder con él.**

**Miró hacia atrás. Un acantilado, perfecto para matar al gato con su propio peso. Kyo corrió hacia el… era la perfecta oportunidad… al llegar casi al borde, Akito sonrió malévolamente.**

**-Esto se acaba aquí**

**Comenzó a reir a carcajadas, dejando que al llegar el gato, la misma altura de este le permitiera usar su agilidad para esquivarlo y alejarse de la orilla, mientras el peso del enorme cuerpo de Kyo hacía que se abriera una brecha en el suelo justo donde se encontraba, en el borde.**

**-Hasta nunca, gato estúpido**

**Si risa se detuvo en seco. Al comenzar a caer, Kyo alargó una de sus garras y la clavó a los pies de Akito, rompiendo donde este se encontraba y haciendole caer antes que el… no se escuchó ni un grito ni nada, simplemente, sus ojos abiertos al comprender que para él, todo había terminado en su propia trampa.**

**Kyo en su forma de monstruo, era demasiado pesado para levantarse solo estaba aferrado con su garra a la orilla… iba a caer… el piso estaba suave y empapado por la incesante lluvia… estaba resbalando… iba a morir también.**

**Fue entonces, cuando alguien lo sostuvo de la orilla y comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por levantarlo.**

**-Yuki!**

**-Gato tonto, no vayas a caer!- exclamó el chico haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por estirarlo hacia un sitio mas firme… pero no podía, era demasiado grande… pero tampoco iba a dejarle caer**

**Kyo sonrio por dentro, Yuki estaba haciendo lo posible por salvarlo… el mismo que le fastidiaba, le ganaba a cada rato, el que lo amaba… agudizó la mirada y levantó la otra zarpa clavandola a un lado y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, levantó su cuerpo por sobre la orilla cayendo al lado del otro.**

**Al caer así, abrió mucho los ojos… había olvidado que al estar en esa forma, su aroma era demasiado fuerte y horrible para ser soportado… y Yuki ya lo sabía una vez e iba a notarlo de nuevo; su corazón se apretó, mientras hacia el amago de huir.**

**-Oh Kyo… estoy muy feliz de que estes vivo**

**El gato abrió un poco los ojos, al sentir el pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba a él; miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba Yuki, llorando de alegría. Sonrió y lo abrazó contra él también.**

**-Ya todo ha acabado**

**-Mira Kyo!**

**Yuki y Kyo miraron hacia arriba… un claro entre las nubes, dejaba ver la enorme luna llena resplandeciendo sobre aquel bosque de pesadilla, que ahora se esfumaba para dejarles estar juntos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yuki sintió molestia sobre los ojos… era incómodo y desagradable. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre los ojos.**

**-Ya has despertado?**

**Era la voz de Kyo. Yuki se incorporó rápidamente, golpeando la cabeza del otro contra su pecho.**

**-Hey cuidado rata tonta!**

**-Kyo, eres tu de verdad?- dijo Yuki tomando su rostro con las manos y levantandolo a su altura**

**-Por supuesto que soy yo ratita tonta- dijo sobandose la frente- desde que llegué aquí, has dormido dos días enteros**

**-Dos días- dijo lentamente- entonces…**

**-El medicamento ha funcionado muy bien- sonrió- por poco no la contamos- dijo mientras con un dedo, limpiaba una lágrima que rodaba por el rostro de Yuki- estás bien?- dijo confuso**

**El chico no respondió. Simplemente se acercó al otro y lo besó lentamente, primero sorprendiendo al pelirrojo antes de que cerrara los ojos y aceptara el beso, abrazandolo y continuandolo.**

**-Un perfecto final, no crees?- dijo Shigure en el piso de abajo, poniendole el punto final a su novela y sonriendo luminosamente, mientras Hatori negaba con la cabeza.**

**Tohru rió desde donde colgaba la ropa y sonrió mirando hacia arriba. Entendía perfectamente lo que Shigure quería decir.**

**…FIN….…**


End file.
